Owing to a MIMO (Multi-Input Multi-Output) transmission technology where a plurality of radiation elements are installed on both of a transmitting side and a receiving side and spatial multiplexing is performed, it may be possible to perform high-speed and high-capacity wireless communication. Lowering of coupling and lowering of a correlation between a plurality of radiation elements are desired for a MIMO antenna. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-109440, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-205316, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-521898 (Translation of PCT Application), or Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-525680 (Translation of PCT Application), a technique has been disclosed where coupling between antenna elements is reduced by connecting two antenna elements to each other using a connection element. In the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-109440, as a connection element used for lowering of coupling, a variable reactance circuit is used.